Yue Yang
Yue Yang AliasesThird Young Master Titan Trash Abnormal Brat Abnormal Third Young Master FamilyYue Clan Ah Xian (Fourth Mother) Yue Bing (seventh sister) Yue Shuang (eighth sister) AffiliationDa Xia Empire Ivy Academy Assassin Guild Characteristics RaceHuman Age19 SexMale Grimoire FirstPlatinum Grimoire SecondCelestial Grimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 6 Elder Innate RankInnate Rank 1 CardCrystal Card Protagonist of the story who gets kicked by an old Daoist priest and ends in a world with summonings with identity of someone who looked like him and had tried to commit suicide. Personality He is perverted by nature, cunning and sly and a pro in lying and likes keeping a low-profile. He really cares for his new family and is ready to go to any extents for them. He is really greedy and never satisfied what he has. He has a really cold hearted side too as he kills without any guilt and at one point he even mentions that he can kill anybody if he gets the payment. He has fed any people to his thorny flower , he easily kill someone who tries to harm people close to him or tortures them to brutally if killing them is not a option, many people even stated that he is the devil himself. Beasts Guardian Beasts * Phantom Shadow * Ah Man (Gold-ranked Level 5) * Xiao Wen Li (Diamond-ranked Level 3) **Possesses a diamond grimoire. She is either a Mythical beast or a Transcendent Mythical Beast who is the reincarnation of Empress Fei Wen Li's captain of the guard, however, due to said rebirth, she is presently far weaker than she used to be. * Red (Platinum-ranked Level 5/Rank 1 Holy Beast) **A Bloody Queen who Yue Yang tried to possess with his Phantom Shadow. * Tong Tian Beast (Rank Unknown) **Gullotonious beast that likes to eat crystals high in energy , can take shape dagger or sword , got from the ancestral pendant given by Yi Nan. * Spirit of Flame and Smoke (Gold-ranked Level 5) **She was born after Yue Yang tried to make her have rebirth with Nirvana Flame but was not fully successful. * Reaper Mantis (Gold-ranked Level 5) **Yue Yang was able to save a Reaper Mantis Egg after battle with a Lich, he wanted to give it to Yue Shuang after making her have a contract with grimoire but later incubates it will his blood and high level beast crystals. * Empress Fei Wen Li (Rank Unknown) ** Had a Blood Contract with Yue Yang , Xiao Wen Li was her beast and has probably died in a war leaving a egg , and Xiao Wen Li was later reborn from the egg from mixing of her and Yue Yang's blood. She possess divine grimoire and is trapped in black jade. * Duo Duo (Bronze-ranked Level 1/Rank 1 Holy Beast) ** A Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen that Yue Yang raised from a Thorny Flower by feeding it many humans, demons, goblins and beasts both dead and alive. She has even eaten many Innates and even Demon King Ha Xin's arm. Upon evolving into a Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen by awakening her wisdom she has also evolved into a Holy Beast, which reset her Rank back from Diamond Level 1 to Bronze Level 1, while increasing her power rather than lowering it. * World (Platinum-ranked Level 3) ** Formless body, has an area of domain. Guardian Beast, eternally on the state of summoned. Abilities: Beginning and Elements. * Phoenix Sisters (Rank Unknown) ** Two unknown and very powerful Pheonixes that Yue Yang theorises were born from eggs that he was given in secret by the Daoist Priest. They can share their power with Yue Yang in the form of the Nirvana Flames and more directly. Yue Yang believes, based on their power, that they might've originated from the Heaven Realm or an even higher realm. They are passifists by nature and only act to defend Yue Yang when his life is in genuine peril. Other contracted Beasts * Quintet Golden Puppet Mice (Normal Level 1) **can detect treasure , traps and spirtual energy coming from objects * Self made laborious puppets x2 (bronze level 6) Optimus Prime and Megatron **When he gets his mother's inheritance upon runes , he wanted to 2 gold rank 6 puppets with dwarf runes but had made 2 lvl 6 bronze puppets due to lack of good material , they can auto repair due to ruins * Quilin (Rank Unknown) ** A Quillin that Yue Yang freed from beeing sealed insied the Blood Prison Palace Uncontracted Beasts * Hui Tai Lang (Platinum Level 5) ** Skills Inherent Skill * Twin Stars ** Counterfeit: Level 2 *** You are as cunning as a fox and as treacherous as a poisonous snake. You are like an usurping chameleon who lives under a camouflage. You are a facade, nobody can see through your heart. ** Divine Vision: Level 5 *** You have eagle-like eyes and sage-like reactions. You are like a death god that sees through living things souls. You have an all-seeing vision that sees through the world, so you’ll be immune to illusionary or fake debuffs. * Gemini "Innate": Level 4 ** Summons a double that has a spiritual connection with the summoner. The double could perform Spiritual Telepathy and Vision Exchange from a certain distance with the summoner. Domain of Power * Devour * Star Explosion **An ability to create a energy that was comparable to supernova. Others * Nirvana Flame * World exterminating Wheel * Twin Fish Circle’s Beheader * Positive Pole -Fire * Negative pole - ice/water * God’s Blood/Spirit Blood Contract * Threefold Strengthening * Invisible Sword Qi * Instant Summoning * God's vision * xray vision * Teleportation * Refining * Massacring Heart * Puppet Beast making * Runes Knowledge * Heart of Nature * Innate Sensing * Body Fusiontechniques * Binding Chain (Xiao Wen Li) * Night Vision (Fei Wen Li) * Flame Whip (Bloody Queen) * Evil Shadow (Golden Mask) ** Summons an evil shadow with half of the abilities as the summoner for an hour. Evil Shadow will disappear automatically when it has used up its abilities. Equipment * Lich Ring **A storage ring with several dozen cubic meters of space inside, can only used to store dead and inanimate things within. * Hui Jin Magic Blade (Platinum-ranked Magic Weapon) ** A magic blade type weapon that Yue Yang received after his bout with the Bronze-Ranked Skeletal Dragon and the Sliver-Ranked Magma Lord. The core of the Magma Golem and the magic crystal of the Skeletal Dragon fused with the melted ‘egg sword’ to become this weapon. *Crescent Moon (Silver-ranked Magic Weapon) - * Demon King Tridant * Golden Mask (Warrior’s Accessory. Dark-type, Gold-ranked) **Contains 7 Level of sealed curses. First seal has been lifted, skill: Shadow. Rank: Gold 6 Stars. Other Possesions * Innate Heavenly Badge * Transparent Pearl * Puppet Handbook * White Jade Beetle * Twin Dragon Scissors * Medicine Encyclopedia * Tidal Pearl * Godly Nectar ** can heal someone completely with just a single drop * Golden Sheep Wool ** Gold-ranked * Golden Scale ** Gold-ranked * Scorpio Gloves ** Gold-ranked * Golden Pitcher ** Gold-ranked * Golden Shield * Golden Bell (Beast's accessory. Light-type, Gold-ranked, Triple Curse Seal, Evaluation: Gold-ranked 1) **Can casts Holy Light on beasts to heal wounds, even severe wounds like loss of limbs. Now in the possess of Ah Man. Category:Yue Clan Category:Fourth Branch Category:Innate Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Grimoire owner Category:Third Branch Category:Innate Alliance Category:Male